wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Medakan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the A copper key page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Russ3Z (talk) 08:02, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Boats and Ships I see you're interested in working on the river and ocean transportation. I'm not yet sure how I want to handle this. A previous user had made some starts, giving individual pages for each boat but that felt a bit redundant to me. For each system, all the boats are functionally the same (barring the auto-piloted boats on each river). I've made a small start in classification on the Transportation page. I think I was calling them all Ships for now, instead of Boats, but I don't remember how exactly they are described in the game. There are also some forum posts I've saved on here that may describe the systems and updates associated with them, so search around a bit. My thoughts are to have a page for each type (river systems, ocean system, maybe also a blanket page for various paid vessels like the Sea Folk raker in Aringill, the Mayene-Illian boat, etc). For the river and ocean systems, we could include a map on the pages, links to the relevant cities served, etc. These are just some quick thoughts and ideas. For now, examine it and see what you can come up with as you think best, and thanks again for your contributions. Russ3Z (talk) 14:19, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Shop pages format First off, thank you for getting loads for Far Madding and Glancor. I've gone ahead and filled in the templates based on the info you kindly provided. I realize that it probably seems a bit tedious to properly enter all those lines, though it is needed to make the loads templates on item pages work. I have a spreadsheet myself that I use to semi-automate the process of changing the raw shop data into the formatted type, and can provide that to you if you'd like. In the future I'd love to be able to code a form that people can use on each page to enter raw data and have it spit out formatted data, but that's a very long-term project. For now, feel free to just add the raw load data to the Talk page for a shop, along with the date, as I've done. I notice you also added some extra stuff such as the shop description and such to the intro sections. I'm not really sure if that's the way to go or not, or if that is information that is useful to people. What I had in mind, similar to the short intros on item and mob pages, was something like the following: :Glancor Groceries is a shop in Glancor that sells , , and ...etc. I'm not dead-set on this, however, and am open to other possibilities such as what you've done, or some variant. It does give me an additional idea, in that in addition to specifying the shopkeeper mob in the infobox template (ie "a grocer" or "a slant-eyed tailor"), it might also be useful to add a field showing what guard mobs accompany him and how many. Frankly this is probably only really useful to people trying to kill a shopkeeper, but that is still a part of the game. Let me know what you think, and any other ideas you may have! Russ3Z (talk) 15:16, April 13, 2016 (UTC) : Sounds good. So far all I have done is open another page that is similar and copied the format, erased any thing that seemed not right and filled in some of the blanks. Any hints on templates (i guess that is what is used for a new page?) and starting something that doesn't have a page started already would be great. Medakan (talk) 17:53, April 13, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll send you that spreadsheet this evening that will help with the shops. As for new pages, there is no pre-set template for a new page, just copy a previous one and change what needs changing. When I spoke of templates I had in mind things like the ShopLine (used on the shop pages to enter the data) and ShopLoads (used on an item's page to query all shops that load the item). ::As for starting new pages, just jump right in and take a shot. Chances are there is already something similar you can copy, but if not and if you make a mistake, or there is a better way already, don't worry, I patrol basically every day and can fix anything wrong, point you in the right direction, etc. Russ3Z (talk) 18:15, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Throwable weapons Nice work on starting testing of throwable weapons. This spurred me to make a few changes to the weapon infobox. Please see the following discussion page for changes: Template talk:Infobox weapon. Please let me know if you have any questions about it, suggestions, etc. I'm starting to go through and update the infoboxes for each weapon. If a yes/no answer is known for "throw" I am adding it, else I'll put a "?" on all short blade and spear pages. Russ3Z (talk) 20:21, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Template documentation Since you've noted that the new weapon infobox usage was somewhat unclear, I've added some documentation that I hope will explain it a bit better. Please have a look at Template:infobox weapon and let me know if you have any questions. Additionally, I'm working on a new prototype of the Armor infobox along similar lines. Please have a look at Template:infobox armor2 and let me know if you have any questions. Russ3Z (talk) 14:54, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Plain metal key Thanks for the new article on a plain metal key. I notice that it has the same room description as a lump of metal, and shares at least 1 keyword. Could or did you verify that this is an actual no-rent key, or might it be just another retool of the lump of metal? Thanks. Russ3Z (talk) 14:02, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :Next time I am online I will check :) Medakan (talk) 16:20, August 11, 2016 (UTC) ::The innkeeper tells you, ' 1 copper for a plain metal key.' ::The innkeeper tells you, 'Initial deposit is 1 copper payable now. It will cost you 1 copper per day, due at withdraw.' ::The innkeeper tells you, 'I will take the deposit out of your credit.' ::The innkeeper puts a plain metal key away for you. ::list ::1. 1 item stored for 0 days, no rent due. ::a lump of metal Steel sai description Thanks for the update on the sai. Can you confirm if the description changed with it? If so, I'd imagine the keywords I had for it are probably no longer valid, but who knows. Thanks again! Russ3Z (talk) 18:57, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :I checked ground description and keywords, they all are still valid. :) Medakan (talk) 22:33, August 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Awesome, thanks for checking on that. Russ3Z (talk) 23:27, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Scalp rent cost vs mob level Useful thing for you to know. A mob's level can be determined (among other ways) by its scalp rent cost, such that Level = Cost(coppers)/100, or 5 crowns per level. Bear in mind that all scalps have a minimum rent value of 80 crowns, so this method only works for mobs level 17 and up. Russ3Z (talk) 20:01, September 7, 2016 (UTC) A-Z ordering of weapon classes? I just noticed your change to the sheathing order on a page, and I'm not yet sure what I think. You'll notice I've traditionally ordered the weapons classes in the order you see them at the practice mobs (this also applies in Warrior Skill lists, weapon lists, templates, etc). That ordering is grouped into "families" based on type and shared residual pracs, so it seemed like a good logical way to do it. I'm potentially open to a change to that (or any changes here in general), since I have indeed changed the ordering of other things from what they are in-game to A-Z (shop loads, for instance) for ease-of-use reasons, but I'm not yet sure that's valid for this. I'd like to hear your thoughts on it, especially if you've had input from others that this might be a preferred display method. Russ3Z (talk) 12:39, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :No, your way seems better... I think I was just thinking about how I had not placed keywords in alphabetic order in the beginning and thought to maintain that pattern. I didn't notice the pattern already established. I will change back when I get home from work tonight unless you beat me to it. Medakan (talk) 20:25, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Expert weapons crafting Thank you for adding the info regarding the crafting of basilards and gold-chased spears. I've wondered for a while just how to present and organize those. Having never used that guild, I have only limited info, so I'd love your input on a name for the guild and any other info that might be useful. I should think we can still use the same basic weapon guild page layout, with some alterations, but I could be wrong. Let me know what you think and I'll be happy to get it started. Russ3Z (talk) 12:27, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :I put skeleton framework in talk pages for a gold-chased war spear and a silver-winged basilard, not sure how to make them pages and get them in right spots. Medakan (talk) 18:16, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :: Pages came out great, good work Russ3Z :) Medakan (talk) 18:20, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Sunrise and Sunset messages Great work on the recent additions. One reason I've wanted to add these, beyond the "more complete data is good" stance, is the option to create a full list later on, which could be useful in scripting and potentially other things. I see at least two ways to do this. One is to just add the messages to the current zone page, though this would make it rather bulky. The other is to create a standalone table, probably just showing the zone name, number, and sunrise/sunset messages. This table could either be its own page (not sure of a good name), or it could just be a subpage of "zone", so zone/sunrise, zone/sunset, or some name with both. This would be similar to how the Mob page has subpages for level ranges, to give an example. A final alternative would be to instead actually display the messages on each zone's page somewhere. As long as this is done by a template, the option would still remain to create a page above as well. If you have any thoughts I'd be happy to hear them. This is likely not a pressing project, but it would be an easy one. Thanks in advance, and thanks again for your contributions. Russ3Z (talk) 02:10, January 26, 2017 (UTC) :Looking at the zone pages I notice that when a zone contains city information it is a higher "priority" than zone information. Since most zones do not contain a city the zone information section is at the top on most of the zone pages. This creates a different look/feel across the two types. Intended? Desired? Just something I noticed. ::It was somewhat intended, since generally I felt that info such as prac mobs, shops, quest mobs, etc would usually be higher priority to people than the general zone info. I could certainly be wrong, though. The actual layout, and indeed what all should be on a zone page, is still always open for discussion. I'd naturally prefer to have a universal format, but city-zones do have some additional items. ::One other solution is to just separate all cities/towns/villages into their own pages. Some are already this way, either when the city itself contains multiple zones (caemlyn, etc) or when it is a minor village that just forms a small portion of a zone. I'd be happy to consider any changes either way. Russ3Z (talk) 03:55, January 29, 2017 (UTC) :I like the idea of having them on the zone page, and a list with all of them. I have been double checking the messages against my current version of a tic timer as I come across them in game, so a list here would help to know what zones still need to be verified at a glance. I think a template containing them in a section called Zone Messages (or something) could be cool. Maybe placed after the zone connections section. Could have sunrise/sunset and under that a list titled "other"? Could add random zone emotes there... like when a salty breeze blows up from the sea of storms while in Illian. Medakan (talk) 02:54, January 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Hi Medakan, it's nice to meet you. Yay for another active contributor to this wiki. :) Regarding sunrise/sunset messages, although I am not against it being on each zone page, I'm just not sure it's worth the extra work in terms of how people will -use- those messages (e.g., Feature creep? Adding it just because we can.) Wouldn't most people just go to a table with them all, copy/paste into a script, and that's it? Or do you think this would add RP flavour for each zone and so should be included on each zone page for interest or even just for page completeness? I'm cool with whatever is decided and in no way is my intent to be critical/antagonistic. I'm just curious 1. what functionality the users want (which includes you as well) and 2. to design the pages to best meet those needs with an efficiency of effort. :) Jendav (talk) 01:16, January 28, 2017 (UTC) :::A potentially valid point regarding feature creep. It sounds like we can all agree that having a list-type page is good and likely useful to many people. To do that, however, it is still best that the messages be included in the zone pages, even if not displayed. The reason for this is that the list page will need to query from the zone page... this makes it more robust since if a zone's messages ever get changed, only that one zone page needs to be updated rather than the list page as well. :::An actual display of the message one the zone's page would possibly be most useful with other zone-wide messages, as mentioned previously. That does make me wonder: is that "salty breeze" message zone-wide for wherever, or restricted to certain rooms? I'm not sure how we'd want to handle it in that case. Any thoughts on what other messages might belong in such a section? :::For the time being a good solution may be to continue adding the messages to the zone infobox as we are currently, and I'll get to work soon on making up the table template for a separate sunrise/sunset messages page. Any thoughts on a good name for that? Thank you both for the good ideas. Russ3Z (talk) 03:55, January 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::I've made a couple of new subpages for Zone: Zone/Sunrise and Zone/Sunset. These are very basic so far, just a placeholder at top to write an intro, the table which shows the zone's name, number, and its message, and a "See also" section linking to both the main Zone page and the other message page. ::::Please let me know if more columns (and what) might be desired on the tables. I had started putting both on one page but that made it really too long so I've split them for now. Let me know if there are any questions or comments on this. Russ3Z (talk) 15:08, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Road Rooms Nice catch on the road/scan thing. I really wasn't aware of that so I tested it a bit tonight. I did not think that "Road" was a tag or terrain type in itself. Which brings up Terrain. In Circlemud you have various Terrain types, and then you also have various other flags that can be applied like "Dark", "Nomob", etc. It would be nice to have a thorough study of these things (might help resolve the no-ride vs no-mount issue too). Meanwhile, I wonder if it might still be useful to keep the "road" rooms colored as such, even if they don't have an actual Road flag set, for convenience? If not, your change is still perfectly valid and needs to be looked into more. Thanks for catching this. Russ3Z (talk) 01:15, March 9, 2017 (UTC) :Road rooms have a percentage chance to make hide fail, the "You try to conceal yourself but can't find anywhere to hide" message and I heard they are easier to land a charge, though I don't have any proof of that. Medakan (talk) 03:16, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Hps Regeneration That's a more than fair thought. My initial work was done on a 19 19 18 hunter and a 19 19 17 warrior. They were both in full combo. Would be interesting to see how they regenerate when naked/unencumbered. The values are appearing ..sort of linear at a glance, but now you have me wondering if I'm seeing only a fraction of the regen.EolZimroel (talk) 20:01, August 27, 2017 (UTC)EolZimroel :Right on, lets both do some more testing and see what we get. This is a project I wanted done for a while now so I'm glad you started it off :) Medakan (talk) 20:06, August 27, 2017 (UTC) ::Hunter - 18 18 19 - regeneration was 14 half-tick, 14-tick wearing a set (69.7 lbs) or completely naked with no gear at all (mob carrying the set). Unfortunately, this value is less then the value Theid posted. Will need to ask Theid if the values he posted are from a bonded character because otherwise he and I have different results. EolZimroel (talk) 02:04, August 28, 2017 (UTC) ::: Cool, I messaged him to read this. See if we can figure out what the differences were. Medakan (talk) 03:27, August 28, 2017 (UTC) :::On 8/27/2017, at 8:33 PM, Thied wrote: Depends on where your at in your resting period. Ie max regain is from crit to hurt I think... and then it gradually slows till healthy. Ill send myself the logs tomorrow and look at it at work. Oh and this was on unbonded character. Medakan (talk) 04:31, August 28, 2017 (UTC) ::: Theid thinks those were resting HP regen numbers, so that could be it also. I'm going to start a discussion thread on Archives forums. Medakan (talk) 18:25, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Lizards in Haddon Mirk Hello. Thank you for your response. Yes I am new to Wiki and am just learning it. As for the watersnake, they do load in Haddon Mirk. I killed a number of them there. See below. ---- Forest in the Hills Gently rolling hills are prevalent throughout this area of the thickly forested Haddon Mirk. The soggy ground slopes upward to the south and to the east, thick dark roots spreading out like veins across the muddy path which winds between the dark trees. [ obvious exits: E S ] A Tairen bloodstock stallion stands here, tail swaying with the breeze, being ridden by you. A strange-looking lizard stands here on its hind legs. Conan has arrived from the east, riding a bloodstock stallion. ---- :Welcome to WoTmud and the wiki! That mob you posted above is a strange lizard not a waterlizard. Medakan (talk) 01:23, November 10, 2017 (UTC) Low priority - what would you think of an article that summarizes the recent equipment changes? (btw - thank you for adding the Trivia sections that document the changes) EolZimroel (talk) 22:19, November 10, 2017 (UTC)EolZimroel Welcome Moxie Thanks, I'm sure it won't be my last edit. Russ did some formating for me so I'll have to thank them (ign?) MoxieWOT (talk) 23:11, January 24, 2018 (UTC)Moxie Yeah, Russ3Z is the main Admin for the Wiki and site Admin for Archives, he rocks! Good times :) Medakan (talk) 06:11, January 25, 2018 (UTC) a cloaked man Hi there - could you or Russ provide guidance on how to add a mob when that article title is already taken? The article a cloaked man references essentially a draghkar type mob in the puzzle palace. Thanks! An Underground Bunker Hidden deep below the shack is a cavernous room furnished with old wooden tables, chairs and bunks. Maps and notices are nailed to beams along the wall and a rack provides storage for various weapons. Torches sit in wrought iron holders at various intervals around the room, throwing off a fitful light that barely pushes back the darkness. [ obvious exits: U ] An iron sconce is embedded into the wall. A master rogue hides in the shadows, waiting to knife you in the back. (identifies as: an assassin) A master rogue hides in the shadows, waiting to knife you in the back. A master rogue hides in the shadows, waiting to knife you in the back. A master rogue hides in the shadows, waiting to knife you in the back. A cloaked man is here, fighting YOU! Cloaked Man Description: A cloaked man stands here, exuding an aura of danger and menace. A sinister looking man is here, hooded cloak pulled low over his brow until his face lies in shadows. Though not a big man, he exudes an aura of danger and menace. a laced pair of brown boots from the corpse of a cloaked man. a set of oiled chainmail leggings from the corpse of a cloaked man. a soft leather pouch from the corpse of a cloaked man. a plain weapons belt from the corpse of a cloaked man. a long, thin sword from the corpse of a cloaked man. a thick pair of leather work gloves from the corpse of a cloaked man. a set of chainmail sleeves from the corpse of a cloaked man. a dark, hooded cloak from the corpse of a cloaked man. a tunic of green scales from the corpse of a cloaked man. a chain coif from the corpse of a cloaked man. a letter of writ bearing the seal of House Saighan. You get a large number of gold crowns from a soft leather pouch. (24) You get a blue pouch of flatwort tea from a soft leather pouch. You get a blue pouch of flatwort tea from a soft leather pouch. EolZimroel (talk) 16:24, May 19, 2018 (UTC)EolZimroel :Sometimes I have seen (level) added after the mob name. Examples: A man A man (5) A man (25) A man (51) :So, if there is a level difference between the two mobs maybe we can use that format. Medakan (talk) 12:46, May 20, 2018 (UTC) ::That has been the preferred method in such conflicts, though we still have a problem with the multiple fade mobs that have both the same name and the same level. In general, though, is the way to go. We'll also need to rename the other mob with its level, make a generic disambiguation page for "a cloaked man", and link to that page at the top of each mob's page. Russ3Z (talk) 20:03, May 21, 2018 (UTC)